Pokemon 5D's - Fortune Cup
by Alpha Dragonis
Summary: An aspiring trainer from the Satellite. The master of faster. A girl with amazing talents working for a mysterious group. And two twins. They're going to realise just how important they are if they can embrace their destiny.
1. Episode 1

**Chapter 1 - Ready, set, BATTLE!**

Somewhere, if you listen closely and listen hard enough one would've heard the sound of a battle runner passing through underneath. It was driven by a tall man with spiky black hair, wearing a black shirt with a dark red/pink symbol underneath a blue jacket with orange shoulder pads.

The battle runner spluttered and slowed down to a halt. The person came off it and looked up through a hole at the sunlight. "I'm coming." He said, as he began to walk back.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this rematch of the century between Jack Atlas and the former champion, Hunter! Currently this intense turbo battle is not in Jack's favour, with Hunter's Lampent piling the pressure on the reigning champ and has just knocked out Jack's Eelektrik! Can he make a comeback?" The Announcer, a tall guy with a pink suit and a ridiculous hairdo that is worn by few.

"Y'see Jack? The crowd are doubtin' ya. Now all I gotta do is defeat your last Pokemon and then the title is all mine!" Hunter laughed, and his glasses seemed to glint in the light.

Jack waited before letting the engine of his white battle runner roar. He kept a neutral face then threw a hand in the air and shouted, "What say we kick this battle into overdrive?" The crowd began cheering and he continued. "Listen, Hunter. You will still be trailing behind in second, because I'm calling out someone you know very well. Let's go, Archfiend!" He threw a Pokeball in the air and out came a Tyranitar that roared above the noise of the crowd.

"And now, take out his Lampent with Dark Pulse!" Jack commanded and a purple black beam found it's target, knocking out the ghostly lamp in one blow. Hunter hissed and he sent out yet another Lampent.

"Now use Will-O-Wisp!" Hunter said and a stream of ghostly blue fire rained down like bullets on Archfiend, who growled as it was burnt. It was then that a sandstorm began whipping in the battle, slightly damaging the Lampent.

"Clever, but it won't save you. Stone Edge!" Jack said and a ring of stones formed around Archfiend then launched relentlessly at the Lampent, who stood no chance. Hunter growled as his runner span out and stopped in defeat, but the crowd were going wild for Jack.

"The winner is... JACK ATLAS!" The announcer declared and was now in the pit zone as Jack took a victory lap around the stadium in New Domino City. Once he had finished and pulled in the announcer asked, "Jack, that scenario just then was a really hairy one. Why put yourself at a disadvantage?"

Jack snatched the mic off of him and said, "If I went full-throttle at the very start then it would be no fun for my wonderful fans to watch. Who is the master of faster and rules the battles?" He declared, pointing up in the air and the crowd cheered again.

"Amazing, as usual! What do you say to those who want to be the King?" The MC continued.

"Bring it on!" Jack said loudly.

* * *

Far away in the Satellites, a place that looked like it would take an eternity to waste, 3 people were watching the battle and another person was busy working on his battle runner. "Jack is certainly flying high since that day." One of them remarked, wearing a bandana like a hat. Another person quickly turned the TV off.

"Yeah, and what about the runner Jack stole, I still can't believe he did that!" The shortest one burst out, a frown on his face.

"Quiet Tank! Yusei is right here, he isn't deaf y'know!" The third man remarked nervously, glancing at Yusei who worked quietly on his battle runner, having walked back after it stopped working.

"I know Nervin, it's just... You know what I'm talking about, right Blitz?" Tank asked, glaring at his friend. Blitz opened his mouth to speak, but Yusei spoke up.

"It's alright guys, I'll take Stardust back and defeat Jack." He said softly and looked up from his runner, having heard the faint sounds of someone eager to get to their underground den. The person who came in here was a boy with bushy dark red hair and wore a thin woolly hat. The most notable thing was a small yellow mark just below his left eye. He also happened to look extremely pleased with himself and excited at the same time. All four of them picked up on this and the boy said quite loudly, "Hey Yusei!"

"What are you looking excited about, Rally?" Yusei asked and Rally replied by producing a black chip in his hand and handing it over.

"Ta-daah! It's the latest battle runner chip. With it, you could make it to the city and back in no time!" Rally explained, but Nervin looked at Rally suspiciously.

"Where did you get that from Rally? You didn't steal it, did you?" Nervin asked neutrally.

"Of course I didn't! I found it lying on the ground with no idea who it belonged to!" Rally protested, offended by the question.

Nervin was skeptical, however. "So you just found it like that? Get real Rally, you don't just find new stuff like that. It's either broken or old if it isn't stolen." Rally was about to protest again when the sound of an engie cut him off. Yusei tested it several times and it sounded quite loud. Everyone forgot about whether or not it was stolen to admire the sound Yusei's battle runner made.

"It works!" Rally cheered and Yusei smiled. "Yusei, do you think you'll be able to make it to New Domino City in that and take back your Garchomp?" Rally then asked, but the answer was cut short by the sounds of sirens and helicopter.

A loud voice said, "This is Sector Security! You have been caught in possession of illegal parts, more specifically the person known as Rally! Please come quietly, running is not an option!"

"Rally!" Nervin cried, knowing it was useless as they could track the yellow marks on people, showing that they were a criminal. Yusei reached over and began tapping away at a computer for a few moments then pressed the enter button.

"Alright guys, you have a couple of hours to hide from Sector Security while I lead them away. I've temporarily jammed the signal." Yusei explained as he geared up and started his battle runner and zoomed out of the tunnel over the cars and people. It did the trick, as Yusei looked over his shoulder and saw that they were on his trail. Nervin, Blitz, Rally and Tank gathered up several belongings and hastily moved to a safer location whilst being careful not to be seen.

Yusei turned another corner, being careful not to go too fast otherwise they would give up and search for his friends. Eventually, he accelerated to perform a U turn and the cars stopped along with a motorbike. The office who was on the bike removed his helmet and Yusei recognized him. He was tall and muscly with tanned skin and spiky black hair, but the most notable feature was a scar on the left side of his face.

"Officer Trudge."

"Yusei Fudo." Trudge smiled, but it wasn't a nice looking smile.

"What do you want?"

"Isn't that obvious? I want revenge for the last time you humiliated me, so I'm going to teach you a lesson."

Yusei gave a ghost of a smile. "If you can get revenge."

Trudge didn't look impressed. "Whatever. Once I lock you up along with Rally it's promotion time for me." He declared boldly with a smile.

"Maybe, but I have a suggestion. If you beat me in a one on one battle, then I'll go instead of Rally and confess to everything. And if I win, then you call off the search and I keep the chip." Yusei said then added, "That should get you a promotion as well."

The junior officer sharply interrupted. "Sector Security does not negotiate!" But Trudge silenced him with a "Quiet you! This is my business! Alright Satellite, you have a deal. And I suppose you have some Pokemon as well? Because if you don't..." He trailed off as Yusei show him 5 Pokeballs, which satisfied Trudge who then ordered the junior officer to leave.

"Listen Trudge. No matter what happens, I'll still respect you as a trainer." Yusei said.

Officer Trudge scoffed and said, "Respect won't get trash like you anywhere. Let's battle!"

* * *

Both of them pressed a button on their Runners, which stated in an automated tone,

_**Battle Mode Engaged - Autopilot standing by.**_

Then they each chose a Pokeball and Yusei threw his one first. "Let's rev it up, Hitmonchan!"

Trudge laughed as he sent out a Kadabra. "Hah! What is this, a joke? You know that it has a disadvantage so why bother sending it out? Kadabra, attack with Psyshock!" The Psychic Pokemon formed a silver/blue orb in his hand and fired it.

_You're going to find out why officer_. Yusei thought and ordered "Dodge by using Agility!" Hitmonchan began to dance swiftly and stepped to one side. The orb faded having missed it's target and Trudge growled. "It's my turn and attack by using Thunderpunch!" The right boxing glove began crackling with power as Hitmonchan ran forwards and scored a direct hit.

"Not bad, but dodge Psychic!" Trudge responded, and Kadabra's eyes glowed blue. The same glow surrounded Hitmonchan and dealt quite a bit of damage.

_I can't let this guy get to me. I have to remain focused._ Yusei thought, planning his next move. "Hitmonchan, use Bulk up!" The Pokemon's muscles buldged as its attack and defenses were raised.

"Raise it as much as you want, 'cause that won't work on me Satellite! Use Psychic again!"

"Not so fast! Detect!" Yusei interjected and Hitmonchan glowed white as the attack did nothing.

Trudge was getting annoyed at Yusei. He wasn't going to be beaten by someone like him surely? "Psyshock! Several times!" He ordered and 4 orbs came sailing at Hitmonchan. To the Punching Pokemon's credit, it avoided the first two but it still got hit by the other two. Trudge took this opportunity to laugh.

Yusei kept his composure, however and said, "Hitmonchan, use Thunderpunch! And follow it up with Sky Uppercut!" Again, an electrified fist found its mark, paralyzing the Kadabra. Then it delivered a powerful uppercut that dealt a lot of damage.

Kadabra staggered backwards for a couple of steps, but still stood. "Hypnosis, then follow it up with Dream Eater!" Trudge said. Kadabra's eyes sent out a hypnotic glare which made Hitmonchan feel sleepy as they turned a corner, which was then followed up by a strange red glow that enveloped both pokemon, but it moved from Hitmonchan to Kadabra, who looked like he was in greater shape.

Yusei was surprised. _I have to get rid of that Hypnosis, since it is paralysed it should buy me enough time._ He noted and called, "Hitmonchan please wake up!"

Trudge continued to laugh and said, "Well well, it looks like I'll be taking out the trash and kissing that promotion after all. Now then Kadabra, end this with Psychic!" Yellow sparks interrupted Kadabra and the order wasn't carried out. Trudge scowled and Yusei let out an inward sigh of relief. "It doesn't matter, now use Psyshock!" Trudge said, a little bit desperate.

Another orb was sailing towards Hitmonchan and Yusei called out, "Please dodge it with Agility!" This time, Hitmonchan heard it as he woke up and danced to the side, avoiding the orb.

"No!" Trudge cursed and Yusei smiled.

"Now use Thunderpunch again!" Hitmonchan raced up and slammed Kadabra with a shocking blow. "And for the finisher. Use Sky Uppercut twice!"

"Twice?!" Trudge shouted in disbelief as a white fist caught Kadabra under the jaw before a swift left hook finished the job. Kadabra fell and smoke erupted from Trudge's runner. "I'll get you for this!"

"You mentioned earlier how you wanted to teach me a lesson, how about I leave with this; Don't underestimate us Satellites or our Pokemon. What you see is weakness is what truly makes us strong." Yusei said. Then he recalled Hitmonchan and turned the corner. He looked from the edge of the Satellite towards New Domino City, which was shining in the distance.

"I'm coming for you, Jack!" Yusei promised.


	2. Episode 2

**Chapter 2 - Creepy Crawlies**

Two years ago - The Satellite

Jack was watching Yusei alongside his friends with a mocking smile as his Tyranitar faced Yusei's Gabite. "Listen Yusei, you have no chance of winning against the King." Jack said, still smiling confidently. Yusei felt a bead of sweat roll down his face, but was determined not to lose to Jack. After all, he was unbeaten and will make sure it stays that way.

"You're wrong Jack, because I'm going to end this. Stardust, attack with Rock Smash!" One of its claws glowed a bright red and it charged forwards to attack.

Jack tutted. "You'll never learn. Use Protect, then follow it up with Strength!" He commanded, keeping his cool. A blue shield protecting the hulking Pokemon then it's fist glowed a pure white and it countered with brute force. One blow was enough to knock Stardust out and it lay down by Yusei's feet.

"Did he...?" Rally said slowly after a long period of silence. None of them except for Jack couldn't believe it.

"Yes he did. Did you really think that you could beat me Yusei?" Jack taunted his friend. When he didn't answer he carried on explaining. "Do you want to know why he lost? Because his team had no balance, not only in types, but also in moves and without balance one cannot hope to be a complete Trainer. But you know that, don't you Yusei?" He finished before walking away, with a dumbfounded Yusei looking on.

* * *

**The present day - New Domino City**

New Domino City was everything the people in the Satellite dreamed. Clean, tidy and peaceful. There was also order and freedom of expression as well as interesting architecture and plenty of entertainment for the people regardless of how wealthy someone was. The sounds of people freely roaming the city along with the birds was faint and distant as Jack looked from his apartment high up above the city.

_Now this is the view I was always meant to have. I finally did it. I made it to New Domino City and left those good-for-nothing people in that dump called the Satellite. Even though I had to betray Yusei and his "friends" in order to get here. What matters is that I'm here and I'm the King. And to think that a few years ago I was living with those losers. Hmph, I'm glad that nightmare is over._ Jack thought as he looked at a Great Ball. _Stardust, I wonder if Yusei still misses you._

Director Rex Goodwin walked in and noted how Jack was looking at a certain Great Ball that belonged to his friend Yusei. "Thinking about the past, are we? I hope that you stop dwelling on it, because if you do then you could be jeopardizing your future. Shouldn't you be focusing on your next match? We have worked too hard to get you to where you are now." Rex said, showing concern for him.

"I'm aware of the consequences, Director Goodwin. I think that it is time to finally bury it and get rid of the Satellite once and for all." Jack said, throwing the ball onto the table. It bounced twice before balancing perfectly in between two others. Rex made a surprised gasp then spoke up.

"I can fully understand your concern and wishes Jack. However, it is not as simple as that I'm afraid. Without the Satellite being around to recycle what we throw away, then New Domino City would not be as advanced as it is today. One cannot exist without the other. But wait, you already know that. How foolish of me it is to remind you Jack, doubly so since you have first-hand experience. It's time for you to forget the past and keep looking to the future." Rex suggested as Jack continued to stare out the window.

"But what if my past decides to catch up with me?" Jack asked and he already knew what the answer would be.

"You should have no need to worry. We are taking every precaution to ensure that it does not happen." Goodwin assured him.

Back in the Satellite in the abandoned subway at Yusei's den, Yusei and Rally were busy testing the former's battle runner. Rally held out a timer and he heard the familiar roar of an engine heading his way. After a few moments Yusei flashed past as Rally stopped the timer. The runner was so fast Rally had to shield his face. After looking at the timer again, Rally cheered as Yusei walked back.

"Yusei, that was your best time yet! Do you think it'll be fast enough to get you to New Domino City?" Rally was buzzing with excitement.

"...It better be." Yusei replied, keeping a straight face.

"I just know you're going to!"

"I hope you're right. Time me again." Yusei sped off as Rally nodded in admiration.

At work, Nervin, Blitz and Tank were busy carrying several boxes of recycled rubbish that had come from New Domino City when Tank said, "Okay Nervin, your turn!" They didn't see three people sitting down on a bench, all of them with criminal marks.

"I'm thinking of a cheeseburger with bacon and extra onion rings." Nervin said.

"Ho ho! Don't forget the fries and extra large milkshake!" Blitz joined in.

"Good one. W-wo-woah!" Tank responded, as his pile shuddered slightly. He regained his balance quickly.

"Don't forget the lemonade." Nervin responded, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, but nothing beats dipping fries into a chocolate milkshake. It really brings out the flavour!" Tank said. The three men were smiling. The tallest one, who had blue hair and a small mark underneath his right eye innocently put his foot out and tripped Tank, who fell along with the boxes, scattering rubbish on the floor.

"Tank, what happened?" Nervin and Blitz cried out in unison.

"I think I fell." Tank replied and the middle person spoke up.

"On the contrary, it's actually called a trip." The tall man, Lenny said. Then to his right the smartly dressed guy wearing glasses, Lug, spoke up.

"It looks like he scuffed up your shoe real bad. What d'you think you should do about it?" He asked Lenny. The ragged person making an L sign with his right hand, Larry, snickered.

"I know, he should buy me a new pair and we call it even. I wear a size 11." Lenny said and Larry snickered again.

"You're not going to get anything, understand? Well, not unless you want a bruise to match that mark on your face. It would be a real improvement." Blitz replied sarcastically. Lenny got furious and grabbed Blitz, then the three of them beat him.

Back at the den Rally was busy applying stickers on the bruises and had just finished Nervin. "There. All done." He said, but he wasn't.

"Really, well then can please try and explain to me why it hurts so much?" Blitz grumbled in reply then asked Yusei, "Who was that officer you battled with yesterday?"

"I wouldn't really call him a Trainer, but for a dog of the establish he seemed to take his defeat pretty well." Yusei noted, and made the mistake of dismissing Trudge, who was busy in a meeting with the Security Head.

"Normally, I'd give this to someone who does things by the book. Especially after your little duel. However, Jack Atlas believes that you deserve a second chance and I can't ignore his opinions on the matter. One more thing Trudge. After this there won't be a third chance, understand?" The Security Head said sternly as he handed a Pokeball to Trudge.

"You sure this can help me catch that garbage?" Trudge said, keeping a neutral face.

"You better make good use of it Trudge." The Chief stated.

"Of course, sir. Just tell me when his runner starts running and I'll get that scum." Trudge promised as he left the office. Meanwhile, back at the underground den, Rally and the others were admiring Yusei's runner and he decided to tell them his plan.

"Listen up guys. The only way to get into the city is through the sewage pipe, but there is rubbish going through it 24/7. However once a month they stop the flow in order to perform maintenance. When that happens a maintenance hatch opens which gives me one chance, but only one hour to do so. Thanks to Rally though that shouldn't be much of a problem." Yusei explained showing it through a computer generated plan of the sewer.

"Does anyone else have a bad feeling about this?" Blitz look and shot Nervin a look.

"I do, but that doesn't mean much considering I have a bad feeling about everything." Nervin said meekly, not looking back at him.

"C'mon guys! Yusei can do this, because his runner..." Rally started but a deeper voice stopped him from finishing the sentence.

"Is about to go to us." Lenny finished, Larry and Lug beside him. All three of them were smiling and Lenny snickered. "Collection time boys. How much do you want for it?"

"The runner is not for sale." Blitz said, boldly standing between the two.

"Do you want a bruise to match the other one?" Lenny joked, as Larry and Lug laughed. "Maybe I should go tell Security about an illegal battle runner."

Yusei choose this moment to set in and looked at Lenny properly for the first time before asking, "How about we take part in a double battle for it?" Much to the complete shock of his friends.

"You can't do it Yusei! This runner is a symbol of our future!" Tank cried out but to no avail.

"That is why I have to do it." Yusei replied simply and Lenny laughed.

"I'm impressed by your foolishness, as its future lies with me. I think I'll give it a paint job and colour it orange." Lenny said confidently. Yusei and his friends led the bullies a fair distance away, whilst Yusei was thinking about what pokemon he would use.

Then the two of them faced each other then Lenny started by throwing two Pokeballs in the air. "Let's crush that dream, Pinsir and Scyther!" The two bug pokemon looked impressive and impressively scary. Yusei's friends shuddered and backed away cautiously.

Lug chuckled and said, "Look at him, boss. He's so scared he can't even start." Yusei remained calm however as he selected two Pokemon.

"Let's rev it up, Luxray and Hitmonchan!" Hitmonchan appeared eager to battle and upon being sent out Luxray's eyes glowed as Intimidate activated. But it only lowered the Scythers attack, something that was not lost on Yusei.

"It's because of Pinsir's Ability, Hyper Cutter. It prevents its Attack from being lowered." Lenny explained and Larry chuckled. "Scyther use Quick attack on Hitmonchan and Pinsir use X-Scissors on Luxray!" Scyther rushed forwards, glowing white whilst Pinsir's horns formed a red X and it rushed forward as well to attack.

"Detect, and dodge it Luxray!" Yusei said quickly. Hitmonchan flashed white before the attack connected, dealing zero damage. Luxray was not so lucky as it was clipped by the X-Scissor. He staggered back from the blow but steadied himself, remaining calm. Yusei's friends let out a sigh of relief and Larry snickered.

"Defense? That won't get you anywhere but defeated." Lenny taunted.

"Now it's my turn. Luxray use Discharge, Hitmonchan use Agility!" Yusei commanded and Luxray jumped forwards then let electricity fly practically everywhere whilst Hitmonchan tried his best not to get hit. Pinsir and Scyther fared considerably worse. Scyther managed to dodge a few then was shocked in the back, whereas Pinsir was electrocuted from the start.

Lenny growled. "Oh yeah, well try this on for size. Pinsir use X-Scissors on Hitmonchan!" Pinsir rushed forward with a red X.

"Detect!" Yusei said and Hitmonchan flashed white. _But the chances of it failing increase._ Yusei thought, knowing it was risky.

"Now use Air Slash Scyther! Pinsir change your target to Luxray!" Lenny quickly said and Pinsir changed course. Scyther sent two projectiles at Hitmonchan, scoring a super effective direct hit. Yusei was shocked and Luxray took a direct hit as well. Both of them stumbled back from the blows and Yusei regained his composure.

"He can't even finish the battle. Guess he's so scared by boss' awesome skills." Lug said and Larry chuckled. Yusei's friends were looking stunned and couldn't believe it. Nervin began thinking they would lose their future.

"Scared, no. Worried - for a moment I was." Yusei said, acknowledging it with a nod. "However, that doesn't mean I won't give up. Luxray use Discharge!" He ordered and Electric sparks flew in all directions. Hitmonchan waited, so did Lenny who wasn't sure what he would do. "Now use Thunderpunch!" Hitmonchan deliberately moved a glove towards one of the sparks and combined that with his own electricity. The glove now looked golden and was glowing yellow.

Scyther didn't stand a chance. The power of the Discharge and Thunderpunch was clearly too much to handle and it fell defeated. Pinsir looked scared and even Larry laughed slowly, uncertain of what would happen. "Let's finish this! Luxray use Crunch and finish this with Sky Uppercut!" Luxray leapt forward and bit hard on Pinsir's arm. It recoiled and flinched as a white fist sent it sky high.

Lenny couldn't believe it. He smiled and complimented Yusei. "Not bad. That was a pretty good battle. Maybe we should battle again."

Yusei took his outstretched hand and shook it. "Maybe we should one day." He said.

* * *

Back in New Domino City, Jack was doing laps on the track in his private backyard. Mina, his assistant, was watching him as well. She was about as tall as Yusei and had blue hair that was short and straight. Jack stopped and looked up.

"Why are you looking at the moon?" Mina asked as she walked over.

Jack took off his helmet. "Because Mina, it was a full moon when I left the Satellite.

Yusei was also looking at the moon. _Tomorrow._

**That's all folks. Also to the guest who keeps complaining about Leo. His role is... Less important than Luna's in the Fortune Cup.**


	3. Episode 3

**Chapter 3 - Pipe Dreams**

Yusei looked through a hole in the ceiling and saw the moon. It was finally time for him to go through the pipe. His future lay across that pipe and so did Stardust. Yusei performed one final check on his runner and then made an announcement. "All right. This is it guys." He said, gearing up. He was about to go when he noticed that Rally came up to his side.

"Yusei. I want you to have this Focus Sash. Let one of your pokemon hold this and they'll survive an attack that would normally knock them out." Rally handed him an orange and yellow band.

Yusei accepted the band and looked at it for a moment. "Didn't this belong to your father?" He asked.

Rally nodded. "Yeah, but I think it would be better if you had it. I know you can do this!" He said enthusiastically, as if he didn't regret the decisions.

"Well I think it's still a bad idea. And not because I have a bad feeling." Nervin said, walking up followed by Tank and Blitz.

"There is no turning back now Nervin. Wish me luck guys." Yusei said and revved the acceleration on his battle runner and zoomed onto the street through a crevasse. This, however activated the in built tracking device he was unaware of and Security picked it up. An officer saw this and called for Trudge.

"So that scum finally makes his move." Trudge said with a smile on his face and he walked to his runner and started it. "Get ready, Yusei Fudo!"

Meanwhile, Blitz, Nervin, Tank and Rally raced to a roof and watched Yusei's progress via a laptop which showed the location of the battle runner. Yusei was running smoothly, getting there ahead of time. At least until Trudge caught up and rammed Yusei with his runner.

"Trudge!" Yusei said, clearly shocked at his sudden appearance. Then he increased his speed sharply in order to get away. Trudge continued to pursue him, but slowed down when he saw what lay ahead. _What is he doing?_ Thought Trudge, and a moment later the barrier fell as Yusei smashed his way through then jumped another one.

"Open the gate!" He ordered, a little hastily and the clerk did so.

Yusei was entering the tunnel and Trudge kept up the pursuit. "He's going into the tunnel? But-" He started then it all clicked into place.

"Alright, Satellite scum! If you won't come willingly, then I'll force you to!" Trudge shouted and pressed a button that hacked into Yusei's runner.

**Battle Mode Engaged - Autopilot standing by.**

"What?" Yusei exclaimed as a compartment holding 5 pokeballs rose up, with an empty space for his stolen Garchomp. Yusei selected one and sent out his Accelgor. Trudge smirked however as he sent out a Mightyena in response. Mightyena's eyes flashed red and it lowered Accelgors attack. Yusei hadn't expected this and wondered what Trudge was up to then heard the officers order.

"Mightyena use Taunt! That'll stop you scum from pulling off any tricks." Trudge said and Mightyena taunted Accelgor, infuriating the Shell Out pokemon.

"Now use Swift!" Aceelgor jumped and sent out a wave of golden stars, hitting the Mightyena. It wasn't the strongest of moves though and would require a lot of attacks to damage it effectively.

"Hah! How predictable, now use Payback!" Trudge ordered and Mightyena glowed purple and unleashed a surge of energy at Accelgor, inflicting double damage.

Yusei ground his teeth. _The taunt is going to last for some turns. Rats, until that wears off Accelgor is going to be a sitting duck. Somehow I have to hold out until it wears out. Until then, I'll have to wear that Mightyena down using Swift._

"Fire Fang! And quickly!" Trudge said as Mightyena leapt at Accelgor with flames spewing from his mouth.

Yusei wasn't going to let that happen. "Dodge it!" He said and Accelgor easily dodged the Mightyena, the jaws closed in on empty air.

Meanwhile his friends were watching the battle through the computer. Blitz and Tank were watching on in silent, whilst Rally and Nervin were choosing to cheer him on and act pessimistically.

"Come on Yusei, I know you can do this!" Rally cheered, but Nervin was not so helpful.

"I admire your courage Rally, but if things keep going like this then he'll lose." Nervin pointed out and checked the time. It read 11:55 PM. Five more minutes and the hatch would shut for another month.

"Don't start thinking like that!" Rally shot back, clearly fired up from Yusei's battle.

Maybe, but he has to finish this soon. Nervin thought, unperturbed by Rally's cheering

Meanwhile, they continued racing down the pipe each second bringing them closer to New Domino City but each second was also a waste of time for Yusei.

"Mightyena use Scary Face!" Mightyena growled and made a creepy face, lowering Accelgors speed and at the same time it reduced the speed of Yusei's runner. He looked on in surprise. _Not good, I'll have to win. That is the only way to get my speed to normal._

"Now use Fire Fang!" Trudge commanded as Mightyena leapt again with flames in his jaw at Accelgor.

Accelgor dodged again, noting the distance was closer than last time and anymore Scary Faces would result in him taking a hit.

"No matter, Scary Face again!" Trudge scared and Mightyena growled again, further lowering the speed of Accelgor and Yusei's runner. It then launched itself at Accelgor and successfully used Fire Fang, inflicting a burn as well. "Well well, what did I say scum? It's over and I'm finally going to get that promotion! Now finish this with Fire Fang!"

"I don't think so! Counter with Bug Buzz!" Yusei interrupted and Accelgor emitted a loud, eerie noise that stopped the Mightyena, inflicting a lot of damage. "Now follow it up with Swift!" Golden stars crashed wave upon wave into the Mightyena pushing it back further.

"Dodge it!" Trudge ordered and Mightyena jumped all over the place and stopped when Accelgor's burn kicked in. Trudge smiled, happy for once that he was finally going to get a promotion.

"Is scum the only thing you can say? Because that shows signs of a limited vocabulary. I'm not going to lose this fight, because I have to get there." Yuseu said, keeping his calm. Accelgor took this moment to look at him and the glint in his eyes said it all.

"Stop wasting words and start fighting! Finish this with Fire Fang!"

"Double Team!" Yusei called, much to Trudge's shock. But there was no denying that he had seen it. Mightyena closed its jaws on a copy of Accelgor and several more copies appeared, confusing it. It took Trudge a moment to realise that the Taunt had worn off.

"That doesn't matter because here's round 2, Mightyena use Taunt!" Trudge commanded and Mightyena began to pull a face.

"Protect!" Yusei said and a blue shield protected the real Accelgor from the move. "Follow it up with Swift!" A stream of stars rushed at Mightyena and hit him more and more. Mightyena started to pant from the damage it took and slow down. "Follow things up with Bug Buzz!" Accelgor let out it's eerie buzz again and the Mightyena could no longer take it and fainted.

"No!" Trudge fumed as Yusei hit the accelerator hard and sped off. The alarm clock on his runner began beeping, signalling for midnight and then main hatch opened and a wave of rubbish began heading his way. Yusei dodged a sink and two refrigerators that thumped passed him. Yusei continued to accelerate and looped the pipe to avoid most of the rubbish and spied the maintenance hatch closing. Trudge wasn't so lucky as he ended up being buried by the ensuing trash.

They settled down and held their breath as shortly after the battle started they couldn't see the battle or the tracker on his runner. "He hasn't done it." Nervin panicked, breaking the silence. Blitz shot him a look.

"Can't you be a bit more positive Nervin?" He asked but was interrupted by Tank who pointed to the screen. A small red dot had appeared. It was Yusei.

"He did it! I knew he would!" Rally practically exploded with excitement.

Yusei revved down the road, heading towards and intersection. He stopped suddenly to a halt as he heard a familiar voice mocking him.

"Yusei, what a surprise to see you here. I had hoped you weren't going to make it." Looking up, Yusei saw Jack standing by his old duel runner from several years ago. Jack Atlas smiled, but it wasn't a friendly smile. It looked more like a cross between a smile and a sneer, and Jack continued to speak. "It's been a while, old friend."

**Alright guys this is easily my most successful story. In two chapters I get 4 reviews, 3 favourites and 2 followers. Another thing to say to the guest that keeps pestering me about Luna - SHUT UP! I already know your concern but listen to me and actually think for a moment. Leo is not a Signer during the Fortune Cup. He becomes one near the end of season 2, whereas Luna is a Signer for all of the show, capisce?**

**Final note - sorry for it being shorter than the other two.**


	4. Episode 4

**A Blast From The Past - Part 1**

"It's been a while, old friend." Jack asked as he looked down and sneered towards his old friend. Yusei looked calm, but was secretly angry at Jack for what happened. "Tell me, how long has it been since I last saw you?" He asked.

"Two years." Yusei responded, slightly bitterly.

"And how are you friends doing? I hope Trudge wasn't too much of an inconvenience on your part during your trip through the sewage. How typical of you Yusei." Jack continued to mock him then noted his crimson red runner. "That's a new one. It looks very well made."

"They're doing fine after the initial shock you gave them." Yusei couldn't see his old runner, but knew it was there. After all, how else did Jack get here? There wasn't any Security around, so it had to be the white runner that was his. "Of course it's _well made_ Jack. After all, you stole the last one I made no more than two years ago."

"A King uses everything on offer and never lets a chance slip by him." Jack lectured but Yusei wasn't interested in that. He had other concerns and chatting was the least of them. "It's here, new and improved. Just like me." Jack added and Yusei clenched a fist. "Oh right! I forgot something else that you might be interested in." Jack held up a Great Ball teasingly, which Yusei could not mistake. Stardust.

"My Gabite, now a Garchomp, is a symbol of our future. Me and my friends." Yusei declared letting the anger show in his voice.

Jack tutted and threw the ball at Yusei. "Foolish dreams Yusei, but I suppose that you can have it back, after all I have no need of it any longer." Yusei caught it expertly but didn't move. Jack noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "Having second thoughts Yusei?" He asked insultingly.

"No. I didn't come here just to get Stardust back, I've also got the chance to get revenge and beat you in a battle!" Yusei declared pointing at Jack.

In response, Jack put his helmet on and began leading Yusei to the official arena where turbo duels were held. "Usually Yusei, there is a full crowd cheering at me. It's such a shame that you will never hear them cheer for you. Are you going to start this?"

* * *

**New Domino City - The Ener-D Reactor**

Meanwhile, around the same time in New Domino City, Rex Goodwin was in a meeting about Ener-D with Dr. Zigzix. He was a tall, slender man who looked symmetrical and had rectangle shaped glasses, and he was currently talking about the benefits of this new energy. Zigzix also had an irritating habit of moving as he spoke, making it hard for Goodwin to concentrate but he knew what was being said was very important.

"The Reactor is powered by Ener-D as you very well know. But that Ener-D also come from the turbo battles, producing a clean source of energy. As long as the crowd keep cheering and the trainers keep on battling each other we should be able to generate plenty of energy. That can then be used to make so many amazing advancements it tingles my spine and sends a shiver down my brain just thinking about it! Of course if we can master that energy we can rule the universe." Zigzix said it rather quickly then paused in mid-sway. "I mean make you master of the universe, Director Goodwin."

Rex Goodwin had just about enough of his shenanigans and decided to interrupt the man. "Please, Zigzix, get straight to the point. Before I replace you. Especially since you said it was really important." He requested, a little irritated.

"Certainly, Goodwin. Recently Kaiba Corporation's Ener-D R&D Department have just completed the New Domino City Absolute Momentum Project, something beyond our wildest dreams." Zigzix added, deflated by Goodwin's implied threat.

Mina came quietly into the room and whispered into Goodwin's ear. He stood up suddenly and said, "I'm very sorry, but I have to cut this short. It seems that a more important matter has come up all of a sudden." Goodwin apologized and left the group. The two of them went to a separate room high above the city where they watched Jack and Yusei's battle. They were accompanied by Lazar, Goodwin's right hand man. Lazar was a short person, even shorter than Mina as he came up to her shoulder, making Goodwin look like a giant next to him.

"Jack shouldn't be battling a person from the Satellite, we should call in Security." Lazar said, his voice loud and somewhat high pitched. He looked like a creepy clown, even more so when grinning.

"No. I want to see how Jack handles this. However, put them on standby Lazar. Just in case." Rex ordered and Lazar nodded, though slightly surprised by the tone. Was it anticipation?

* * *

**The Stadium - New Domino City**

"Listen Yusei, a King must defend his throne and attacking is much better than defending, so let's start off with my Zangoose!" Jack declared and threw his first Pokeball into the air, racing ahead of Yusei. Zangoose looked impressive and glared unfavourably at Yusei.

Yusei looked at the 6 balls and decided to save Stardust for later. He picked one and threw it up. "Let's rev it up, Hitmonchan!" It came out and looked like he was ready for a fight.

"Still using the same old punching bag? He makes for a good punchline. Start things off with Hone Claws, then attack with Crush Claw." Jack said jokingly. Zangoose then appeared to sharpen his claws, before rushing forwards to attack.

"Hitmonchan use Detect!" Yusei called and Hitmonchan flashed white, negating the damage. A look of annoyance flashed across Jack's face but he relaxed and chuckled.

"You're delaying the inevitable, Yusei." Jack declared, amused at the defensive tactics. "This reminds me of our youth, when we ran from Sector Security. You defended us from the attacks. But that was then and this is now. Zangoose, use Dig!" Zangoose dug underground and Hitmonchan looked around nervously. Then he was sent flying as Zangoose dealt an uppercut.

"Use Thunderpunch!" Yusei ordered.

"Crush Claw!" Jack countermanded and white claws met a yellow fist, sending sparks everywhere, and the fist won, sending Zangoose stumbling backwards.

"Follow it up with Sky Uppercut!" The fist glowed white again as Hitmonchan raced towards Zangoose.

"Hone Claws. Dodge it!" Zangoose quickly sharpened it claws and avoided the attack.

"Two can play at that game. Agility!" Hitmonchan danced, increasing its speed to match Zangoose. "Listen Jack, thought I hate to admit it. You were right that day, when you told me I didn't have a balance on my team, so I spent the last two years doing so. Agility again then attack with Sky Uppercut!" Hitmonchan increased his speed again and launched at Zangoose with a white fist.

"Dig, then follow it with Night Slash!" Jack said and Zangoose entered the ground then surprised Hitmonchan and followed it up with two black claws. It dealt a lot of damage despite it not being very effective.

"Again!" Yusei said and Hitmonchan dived, with his fist glowing white. Zangoose couldn't defend himself as an explosion rippled through the stadium from the force of the move. When the smoke cleared, it showed that Hitmonchan had knocked out Zangoose, but the speed of the battle caught up with him and he started panting.

"Not bad Yusei, but the battle has only just begun, now say hello to my Darmanitan!" Jack threw a Pokeball and turned around to face Yusei. "Now start with Flamethrower!" Darmanitan let loose a stream of flames, engulfing Hitmonchan in flames.

Yusei didn't say anything except, "Thunderpunch!" And Hitmonchan retaliated with an electrically charged fist. Darmanitan took a few steps back.

"Not bad, however this combination will stop you in your tracks. Work Up, followed by Hammer Arm!" Darmanitan pumped his fist and swung a glowing golden arm at Hitmonchan, who couldn't avoid it and reeled from the blow.

"Flamethrower again!" This time Hitmonchan was unable to stand up and fell on one knee. It was really panting and Jack felt triumph. "Finish this off with Fire Blast!" An intense wall of flame finished the job and Hitmonchan fell down, knocked out.

_When did Darmanitan suddenly get so strong? _Yusei wondered. However he didn't dwell on it for two long and picked another Pokeball. "Let's rev it up, Luxray!" Luxray growled and Intimidate activated, lowering Darmanitans attack by one stage.

"That won't matter because with the exception of Hammer Arm, Darmanitans moves are ranged and not determined by Attack." Jack gloated, but Yusei kept his cool.

"Maybe, but I can work round that for two reasons. One, if Hammer Arm does deal damage, it lowers speed." This was signalled by the fact that Yusei was catching up. "And the other is because Luxray will use Charge!" Luxray gathered electricity and sparks flashed over his body.

Jack scowled and regained his composure. "No matter, now attack with Flamethrower!"

"Get up close and use Crunch!" Yusei said, and Luxray dodged the flames, all the while getting closer to Darmanitan before finally biting hard on its arm. Darmanitan stopped spewing flames as it winced in pain. "Now follow with Discharge!" Luxray emitted a flash of sparks. Since it was close range, Darmanitan couldn't dodge it and what made things more complicated for Jack was that Darmanitan was now paralyzed.

Jack scowled again. "Hmpf, okay. No more clowning around. Darmanitan use Hammer Arm!" Darmanitan swung it's white fist once again, but Luxray dodged it and went in close again with another Crunch.

"Now use Fire Blast!" Jack said and Darmanitan unleashed an inferno, sending Luxray reeling back. Yusei's runner slowed down jerkily from the impact of Fire Blast, but he managed to keep up the distance between him and Jack.

"Getting a little hot under the collar are we? Well, if you can't take the heat... Get out of the kitchen! Finish this with another Fire Blast!" Unfortunately that command didn't go through as paralysis took effect, prevent Darmanitan from attacking.

_Here goes, all or nothing._ Yusei thought then quickly said, "Charge then use Wild Charge!" Luxray built up the electricity then surrounded itself in a golden aura and rushed forwards, emitting static electricity in a brilliant yellow glow. Luxray lifted Darmanitan and unleashed the full force of his attack, but not before suffering some recoil damage. It also knocked Darmanitan out and Jack returned him then began laughing.

"You know something Yusei? I'm surprised by you. It seems that you have changed after all. But now..." Jack said, selecting an Ultra Ball. Yusei drew a breath in sharply, realising what would happen next. "...You don't even realise what going to happen! That's right, Yusei. You know perfectly well who's coming next. Go, Archfiend! Let's show who's the master of faster!" Out came a Tyranitar and it roared, also starting a sandstorm.

_What am I going to do? I can't lose this battle, especially not after what happened last time I fought Jack._ Yusei thought looking on in awe. Luxray growled as he too looked on at the giant pokemon before him and could feel the sandstorm burning him.

"Get ready, Yusei. For the night of your life!"

**To be continued...**

**I might consider making an original character, I'm not sure how it would fit in but I'll think of something. Not as a replacement but in addition to, if I go further than the Fortune Cup. I also have to think about the marks as well, but I already know what the head is going to be like. It'll probably be similar to the tail of the Crimson Dragon. I've also noticed that chapters with battles are going to be shorter on average than chapters that don't feature battles as much.**


	5. Episode 5

**A Blast From The Past - Part 2**

Yusei continued to stare up at Tyranitar and a sandstorm was brewing in the Stadium. A bark from Luxray shifted his brain from dream back to reality. He wouldn't allow himself to be intimidated by Archfiend and had to win.

"Can you feel your soul tremble against such power? Knowing you have no chance yet still carry on. Now attack with Stone Edge!" A ring of small, sharp stones appeared and Archfiend flung them at Luxray.

"Watch out!" Yusei said and Luxray leapt all over the place, but the dodge to hit ratio was about 50/50. As the attack subsided, Luxray took damage from the sandstorm. But where did it come from? Jack never seemed to use the move of the corresponding name.

"Why are you so surprised Yusei?" Jack asked, taking a moment to laugh at him. "I'd have thought you recognize or remember Sand Stream, Archfiends Ability. The moment it is sent out it starts a sandstorm, and unless your pokemon are rock, steel, ground or have an item or ability negating the effects of weather conditions, then you have no hope."

He's right, but if I do some damage, it's better than none. It might give me an advantage against Archfiend. Yusei thought then said, "Use Discharge!"

"It won't work, use Protect!" Jack said and Archfiend protected himself with a blue shield. When it faded, the Tyranitar was shown to have a smirk on his face. "Follow it up with Hyper Beam!" At such a close range, it was near impossible for Archfiend to miss his target and Luxray was lost inside a white beam with a pinkish center. The Hyper Beam would've also destroyed the camera, but I moved it to a better position - Yusei's face. Which happens to be shocked at the power... Or how the camera suddenly moved.

_Time to wrap things up quickly. Unless Yusei brings out Stardust._ Jack thought and Yusei threw a Great Ball into the air.

"Take flight, Stardust!" Yusei said and a Garchomp roared as he was sent into battle. Stardust also didn't suffer any damage from the sandstorm as well. "Now I don't have to worry about Sand Stream. Since sandstorm weather affects all non Ground, Rock and Steel-types. Stardust happens to be the former." Yusei then looked away from Jack. "Anyone else get that?"

"Shut up and stop talking to them. We have to finish this chapter by the 7th of July." Jack jumped in and Yusei turned his attention to the battle.

"Now attack with Brick Break!" Yusei commanded and one of Stardust's claws glowed white and it sped forwards with surprising speed and punched the Tyranitar who had to rest after using such a powerful move. What didn't help Archfiend is that he was doubly weak to Fighting moves and was sent reeling backwards from the blow.

"Once more!" Yusei said but Jack interrupted him.

"That won't happen, use Stone Edge!" Jack said quickly and a ring of stones protected him and sent Garchomp backwards. They proceeded to fly forwards and deal a lot of damage, despite it not being very effective. _What is up with this Tyranitar? He's stronger than before._ Yusei noted.

"Why so surprised? After all, you should've been watching my battles and know the power of Archfiend." Jack mocked him and looked at Stardust. It's a shame that such a dragon was wasted on such a lowlife. It was then that he along with Yusei felt their right arms throb. What was that?

Lazar was laughing then commented, "Well well, this is getting interesting. It's such a shame that I'll have to end this quickly. That Satellite simply won't know when to quit." Before he could carry on, Goodwin silenced him with a wave of his hands. Mina gave Lazar an irritated look and decided not to comment.

An important notice flashed up. It was Zigzix and Goodwin quickly turned his attention to the scientist and nodded to start explaining. He also kept an eye on the battle. "Director, you will not simply belieeeeve this! The Ener-D Reactor is starting to go haywire and the energy is fluctuating more and more." Behind him, various scientists were running about, frantically shouting and others were taking readings as well. Some were even panicking and staring dumbfounded as rainbow sparks ravaged the room, but didn't destroy a thing.

"Continue analysing the data and record all changes." Goodwin said, still irritated by his swaying and returned to watching the fight.

"Dark Pulse!" "Fire Blast!"

A purple beam and an intense orange flame clashed. Both arms throbbed again, but this time harder to the point where they released their grip from their battle runners. After a while, they looked back at each other and continued the battle.

"Dragon Rush!" Stardust flew towards the Tyranitar and was surrounded by energy of varying shades of blue that vaguely resembled a dragon.

"Protect!" A shield formed around the Tyranitar and the Garchomp held his position, trying to break through without success. The force of the explosion nearly threw the two of them off of their runners as they swayed. Luckily they both kept their balance and continued to face each other, and Jack was really starting to get annoyed by this.

"Strength!" Jack said Archfiend threw a white fist at the hulking Garchomp.

"Brick Break!" Stardust also threw a glowing claw and the two attacks made contact in an explosion. With each passing attack, the throbbing on their arms increased. And, unbeknownst to them the Ener-D Reactor was continuing to go wild but there was no sign of it going to explode yet.

"Now, attack with - aaaah!" Yusei couldn't finish the command because his arm started burning and the ground started to shake in the stadium, but nowhere else as in the city the lights flickered until there was a blackout, but in the building where Goodwin was watching the emergency lights switched on.

"What's happening?" Lazar said, panicking. Mina was looking around nervously as well, and only Goodwin seemed to remain calm despite his smile fading slightly. _As I thought, it is happening. Now then Jack, continued the battle._ Goodwin thought, hiding his smile.

"Jack... we should... stop battling." Yusei said but Jack refused.

"No way! I'm going to finish this. Now attack with Dark Pulse!" Jack continued over the pain and what was going on around him. A mark then appeared on his arm. It was a small circle with two short lines coming out. They were connected to what looked like an incomplete octagon with an arrow at each corner facing each other.

Yusei also had a mark, which was different. It was an arrowhead split in two, with the bottom half resembling a mouth and the top half having two rectangles that look like eyes. In the middle a long spike with a smaller spike rose from the middle of the arrowhead. They were both glowing red. "Fine, use Dragon Pulse!" A similar beam, except it was indigo in colour.

The ground gave a sudden violent shake and the two runners almost fell over if they weren't on autopilot. Then a blast of crimson energy surged from the middle of the stadium as the two beams collided with each other. Both of them looked on in shock as the energy formed into what looked like some sort of pokemon, a horse like quadruped that had a ring around its body. The Pokemon had two distinct eyes and it began galloping around the stadium.

"Whose pokemon is that? Is it yours Yusei?" Jack asked, persisting.

Yusei could only shake his head in awe and continued to watch the scene unfold before him. The Pokemon, Arceus, appeared to observe them before rising upwards as the attacks continued to clash with each other. Yusei said something, but it was barely heard above the noise and sparks that could be seen and heard all over the stadium. The force of the power exerted was so strong that it even forced the battle to end early and the two runners ground to a halt. Part of the track was wrecked and Jack's runner lay on the floor, the champion held his left arm which was glowing with his mark.

The Crimson Arceus flew high into the air then it let out a loud, strange cry and cleared every cloud within 10 miles. When the attacks stopped it faded, signalling the end of the battle and disappeared. The marks also faded, with Jack's fading to a dark red and Yusei's disappearing completely.

"What's going on here Jack?" Yusei asked his friend. All he had were questions and needed answers - quickly. When he didn't answer Yusei carried on. "You know, don't you?" Suddenly, lights come on from overhead and in the space of several minutes Yusei was surrounded by what looked like the entirety of Sector Security. There was no way for him to escape, so he had no choice but to go to the facility.

They weren't the only ones to see the amazing spectacle. Two more people were also watching the stadium at the same time that the Crimson Arceus erupted and circled the stadium. One was very old and the other looked much younger, only slightly older than Yusei. Unfortunately Sector got to them shortly before they showed up to arrest Yusei, catching them by surprise. _Bother. I should've know that would happen. Ah well, nothing I shouldn't complain about. _The teenager thought, frowning.

* * *

**Alright, sorry for it being a bit shorter. I can guarentee the next chapter will be longer, much longer. Thank you for taking time to read this!**


	6. Episode 6

**Finally, after much procrastination and several delays I can get this chapter up for you! Thank you for your continued support and reviews!**

**The Facility - Part 1**

It seemed to take forever for all the red tape to unveil itself, than eventually Yusei faced a judge in a courtroom that was empty aside from the pair and security officers, guarding the exits to ensure no way of escaping.

"Look at him!" A judge boomed officiously as he looked down at Yusei. "He's just a boy! I hope that you've learnt something from this experience and pray that you won't end up here again. Let's look at the charges." At first, the judge read the list of charges with disinterest.

"Turdo dueling without a license, theft, blah blah, la de-dah... WHAT?" The Judge stopped and roared, melodramatically but not unreasonably as the charge was trespassing on New Domino City and that was a serious offence. "Have him marked and send Mr. Fudo to the Facility for a month for reeducation." The judge ordered and two people grabbed Yusei.

A machine appeared and a laser began burning a mark on Yusei's face. Yusei couldn't stop himself from gasping in pain and the strength seemed to run from his legs and nearly fell onto his knees. Once it stopped, he gingerly touched his left cheek.

"Don't worry, you'll get to do all sorts of things there and make new friends." The judge said, jokingly but Yusei glared at him without cracking a smile. "Once your sentence is over, you can return to the Satellite. However you must never battle or set foot in New Domino City again."

With that, Yusei was taken to a way on with a group of other people also bound for the Facility. One of them in particular, a short old man, was apparently happy to be back on. This was to the irritation of another person with dark purple hair and blue eyes.

"Shut up, gramps!" The young person snapped, looking as if he was going to punch him. "You can be cheery in your own time!"

Gramps babbled for a moment before facing, and recognizing Yusei. "I know you! I saw you at the Stadium last night! My name is Tenzen Yanagi." He introduced himself, and Yusei continued to stare out the window not paying much attention to Yanagi. "I was around at the time a red Arceus appeared above the Kaiba Dome after the two pokemon clashed fiercely, causing a blackout across the city."

"Wait, that's him?" The teenager stepped in, raising an eyebrow in surprise. Yusei was also taken back by this surprising amount of knowledge. Now his attention was caught.

"How do you know of this?" Yusei asked, but only received a question in response.

"I should be asking you how you managed to summon the Crimson Arceus. And how did you manage to get such a powerful pokemon?" Yanagi replied. Yusei looked at the purple haired boy who was saying nothing and thinking about something.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack and Goodwin were having a private meeting together. Jack had been having dreams about the strange red pokemon that had interrupted his battle with Yusei and Mina informed him of a meeting with Director Goodwin later that day and that he had been asleep all morning.

"What happened director Goodwin?" Jack asked, slightly dazed from recent events.

"You don't remember Jack?" Goodwin asked mildly, showing concern for him. "Last night you had a battle with Yusei, from the Satellite remember? It was a very entertaining battle - you had Yusei on the ropes but each time he managed to fight back and you two kept countering each other until Stardust and Archfiend were started battling. Then something incredible happened - the battle ended before it could reach its conclusion. And you nearly lost Jack."

That bombshell was enough for Jack to remember what had happened and an angry look crossed his face. "What? Me, lose? You're joking!" Jack scoffed. "I had Yusei right where I wanted him. There was no way I could lose!" He glared at Mina who bowed and apologized.

"My apologies, Mr. Atlas but Goodwin is right." She said nervously and replayed the duel for Jack. Dr Zigzix joined them and together analyzed the footage, pointing out the mistakes that he made and how Jack had constantly underestimated Yusei. Jack kept his scowl until Zigzix interrupted his thought with some nonsense about energy levels.

"Director Goodwin, what should be noted most interestingly is that the Ener-D levels didn't start properly rising until they began to clash with each other. Their presence alone only caused a minor fluctuations often associated with intense battles." Dr Zigzix explained, swaying slightly. "It was this which eventually lead to the summoning of the Crimson Arceus." The footage continued to fast forward to important parts until it had happened. Jack paid close attention to this part, looking at the battle.

"It's power is immeasurable, we have no idea what would happen should it's full power be unleashed." Zigzix said, showing concern as he stopped swaying. Goodwin nodded, smiling in satisfaction.

"Unmeasurable? Even for someone like you Ziggy?" Lazar cut in and he began chuckling derisively.

Zigzix shot him a glare but said nothing.

* * *

Back at the Facility, the wagon arrived with the latest batch of inmates. They went off one by one, then it was the purple haired boy's turn. His mark was an upwards diagonal slash across his left eye and stepped off the wagon.

"Conway Hagane, from now on you'll be known as G2MA2-87." A guard said and his profile flashed up with the details of his date of birth, offences and team with a brief bio.

"Yusei Fudo, from now on you'll be known as G2MA2-88." This time it was Yusei's turn as his details flashed up. Conway simply rolled his eyes.

They were lead to their rooms and Yusei was paired up with Yanagi. Conway was lead to the room next door with a small shifty looking person and wasn't looking happy at all. A tall person watched the three of them and a guard told him, "These newcomers look like trouble. Watch your step." He then addressed the prisoners again. "There are three rules; no chewing gum, fighting or dueling."

Once they were in their rooms, Yusei asked Yanagi, "What's up with this Crimson Arceus you referred to? How much do you know about that?"

"Nevermind that. Do you have any pokemon with you?" Yanagi asked, his eyes squinting slightly.

"Why would I bring a pokeball with me?" Yusei asked, whispering as a guard walked past. In response, Yanagi pulled out a pokeball he had hidden then put it back. Yusei raised an eyebrow and understood that regardless of where you were, there was always someone with a pokemon on hand.

"It is really easy to sneak them in. My pokemon are ancient beauties that I have collected during my travels." He said proudly. "Though it be best not to show them now."

The door opened and a guard walked through. "Alright you three. Time for a meeting." He declared somewhat ominously. Yusei and Yanagi were followed by Conway to a big area that looked like it could hold a battle or two. There was another group of people, led by a tall muscly person with two thin marklines running up his nose. He had spiked hair and was looking amused.

"It's Bolt Tanner!" Yanagi said, smiling.

* * *

"Why are you so interested in my battle with Yusei anyway? It has something to do with this, doesn't it?" Jack asked Goodwin, showing the mark which was a dark red tattoo on his arm. Zigzix took particular interest in it and began to scrawl notes.

"You broke a dozen rules at least last night. If it went public..." Goodwin left it hanging from the moment. "Very well. You Jack, are a Signer and have the mark of the Crimson Arceus. It is an ancient power of a god from thousands of years ago and people born with the birthmark are known as Signers."

"Yusei had a mark as well, I saw it." Jack interrupted, much to Goodwin's surprise.

"Are you sure? People like Yusei are destined to stay in the Satellite. It was probably a fake. Take no notice of it." Goodwin said, and Jack suddenly became angry for a different reason. He reviewed the footage closely and saw orange energy beginnning to come together from within the Garchomp and Jack recognised it as Draco Meteor._ Stardust! You've been hiding this from me, waiting to use it against me!_ Jack picked up the ball that contained Archfiend and stared at it. "I'm going to Yusei and battling him right now."

"No." Goodwin replied sharply and firmly. "At least, not yet. Stay here Jack, and find out about the past and your destiny."

* * *

Tanner took two steps forwards and spoke up. "There are rules inside this facility and out. If you battle well, then you'll get respect. But don't get any ideas, since I am the best around here."

"Tanner was a former pro duelist, at the top of his game. Then Jack came along and things went down from there." Conway said to Yusei, his grey short sleeved jacket above a plain sky blue shirt. Yusei turned to acknowledge him with a nod.

"I'm your biggest fan! Can I get an autograph?" Yanagi had been ignoring the conversation as soon as he saw Tanner. He was not looking happy.

"I only write in black and blue. Yanagi can't take a hint." Tanner said, grimacing at the old man. "Those low ranked trainers should be obedient to those who are stronger. Since you don't have any pokemon, then you'll have to battle with a reject team we choose."

Yanagu proudly produced a Pokeball, much to their surprise. "I'll be using this treasured beauty!" He said, clearly excited.

"And what about you two?" Tanner asked.

Conway shook his head and spread his arms out wide in response. "What a shocker. I don't have any."

Yusei also shook his head. "Neither do I."

Tanner wasn't impressed. "It seems that you have to battle with a reject. Good for you, since you came from the Satellite it should perfectly suit trash like you." This angered Yusei, and before he could retaliate Yanagi caught their attention.

"Can we please battle now, I know how this works. Maybe I should be in charge."

This angered Tanner but he said, "Fine, I'll deal with the clown first." They took their respective places and the pair stood behind Yanagi.

"Bouffalant!" "See my beautiful treasure, Relicanth!"

Tanner's followers laughed at the old fish. "Perfect match for you old man!" Several of them jeered.

Tanner himself ignored their taunts and commanded, "Scary Face!" Bouffalant glared at the Relicanth, who shuddered and felt himself slow.

"Ancientpower!" Yanagi cried and a glowing orb was sent flying towards the Bouffalant.

"Dodge it and use Head Charge!" Bouffalant easily avoided the attack and rushed towards Relicanth, his afro glowing red then yellow as the power built up and Relicanth was sent reeling backwards. Bouffalant also suffered from some recoil damage.

"Yanagi may have a type advantage, but Bouffalant has more speed and power. This could take a while." Conway said, analysing the scene that had unfolded.

"Harden!" Yanagi said, a clever smirk on his face. Relicanth emitted a brief green glow.

"That won't save you, Head Charge again!" Bouffalant once more charged forwards and again Relicanth was forced backwards.

"Hang on. It shouldn't be that powerful. Do you know what's going on Conway?" Yusei asked, a troubled look on his face.

Conway thought for a moment then realised something. "Of course! This Bouffalant has Reckless! It increases the power of recoil moves and moves like Hi Jump Kick by a fifth." He said, with a finger on his forehead and eyes closed.

"Water Pulse!" This time a blue orb formed and was thrown near Bouffalant, dousing him in water. It didn't inflict enough damage and Relicanth was beginning to tire.

"I'm going to end this. Wild Charge!" Bouffalant was surrounded by yellow energy and charged at Relicanth.

"Dodge it!" Yanagi said hastily but it was no use. Despite the recoil damage, Bouffalant knocked out Relicanth and Yanagi tried to stop it from thudding only to trip and fall over an inch from his pokemon. Yanagi reached out and safely returned him in time. Tanner's foot abruptly came down on the pokeball, with the intent to crush it. He met Yanagi's hand instead and he winced but didn't cry out.

"Look at you. Pathetic, since you only lasted a few turns. You don't even deserve to be on the ladder." Tanner said darkly and started to increase the pressure.

That was cut short by Conway's foot meeting his face. Tanner stumbled back and his cohorts gasped.

Yusei moved up to Yanagi and asked, "Do you have any others?"

Yanagi pulled out another Pokeball. "This Aerodactyl. I've never used it though." Yusei said nothing as he picked it up. Yanagi cried out catching the attention of the pair who looked like they were about to get into a fight.

"I'll say this once, Tanner. There isn't a single pokemon out there that is useless and I'll prove it by battling you and using this Aerodactyl." Yusei declared coolly.

**I might not get the next chapter up for a while because of a holiday. Regardless, please continue to read and review!**


End file.
